Absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants, incontinence products, feminine hygiene products, swim undergarments, and the like conventionally include a liquid permeable body-side liner, a liquid impermeable outer cover, and an absorbent core. The absorbent core is typically located in between the outer cover and the liner for taking in and retaining liquids (e.g., urine) exuded by the wearer.
Many absorbent articles have been adapted for use in a training program, such as toilet training or enuresis control, or to provide indication of various medical, physical, or other conditions. Accordingly, various types of sensors and indicators, including moisture or wetness indicators, have been suggested for use in absorbent articles. Wetness indicators, for example, may include alarm devices that are designed to assist parents or attendants to identify a wet diaper condition quickly upon insult. The devices produce either a visual or an audible signal.
Problems, however, have been encountered in using such articles for training and/or notification purposes in that current training aids provide feedback to either the caregiver or user when an event occurs. This feedback is consistent and does not vary/adjust as a function of training time or as a function of training needs based on trending success or failure. An additional concern with constant training feedback (e.g., always a musical tone) is that the individuals can habituate to the type of feedback signal.